


A Heavy Burden

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Facing the Strongest Fear [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	A Heavy Burden

Walking into the room that you were sharing with the boys, you slammed the door and pulled your hoodie off over your head. You threw it off to the side onto a chair, your jaw clenched. Sam looked over to you, raising an eyebrow. “Problems?” He asked tentatively.

You huffed, flopping down on the foot of the bed that Dean was sitting on. “I don’t wanna talk ‘bout it.” You mumbled, your voice muffled by the blanket a bit.

“You sure? Because you went from looking like you were ready to knock someone’s lights out, to looking like someone kicked your dog….” Dean countered, watching you. “You know that you can talk to us, right?”

Sighing, you nodded. “Yeah…” But you didn’t feel you could. Not really. And you hated that, because it made you feel like you didn’t trust them when you really did. You trusted them with your life.

You were just scared.

* * *

You were sharing a bed with Dean this time, which normally wasn’t a problem for either of you. He was lying on his back, his arm over his eyes as his chest moved up and down steadily. You weren’t sleeping as peacefully as the eldest Winchester, however, as you tossed and turned. The blankets pulled from over Dean, causing him to groan and slowly wake up.

Dean looked over at you as your nightmare became worse. “No!” You screamed, thrashing about.

“Hey!” He panicked, scrambling to his knees to shake you awake. “Hey, hey, Y/N!”

San had woken up when you yelled, breathing heavily. Pushing back the blankets, he made it to your bed as you woke up crying, moving to cling to Dean. The boys looked at each other, both completely lost as to what had happened. Nightmares for you didn’t happen that often, and when they did, you woke yourself up.

“I’ve got you.” Dean said gently. “I got you.” He rubbed your back.

* * *

The next morning, you did your best to act like you were perfectly fine. Dean asked you if you wanted to talk about it, and you shook your head. “I barely remember it.” You told him, which was true. All you could remember was the dread, and the anxiety.

Looking at your coffee, you missed the look that they shared. They knew that you were hiding something.


End file.
